I want you back
by deluce
Summary: Jades POV, a short Bade Oneshot - my first Bade Fanfic- Disclaimer: I don't own victorious- Rated: T- due to the use of a strong word- I suck at summaries. Please read and review


The cool wind blew my hair around my face. The air smelt icy and crisp, the sky was darkening, and to the left of me the last streetlight flickered on. Beck stood beside me, while we waited for Tor, Cat, Andre and Robbie to come out of the coffee shop with our drinks. It had been a while since Beck and I had been left alone, it had been a while since we had broken up. Around six months. But my feelings for him still remained the same; he still made my heart flutter when he smiled at me or when he spoke to me, or just whenever he was near me. His black hair was being blown around his face. He ran a hand through it, combing out the notes that the breeze had made. He shifted his brown eyes to meet mine. And he smiled his perfect smile. We were silent; the only sound you could hear was the mindless chatter that rang through the door of the Starbucks whenever someone opened it.

It was awkward, before the breakup, we would have had lots to discuss, but now. We seemed to keep quiet just to avoid standing on each other's toes. He chewed at his fingers ripping off tiny pieces of skin with his teeth.

"Are you that hungry?" I joked, hoping this would strike conversation. "Or am I just mind numbingly boring?" he let out a small chuckle.

"You couldn't ever be boring" his voice was soft as satin when he spoke, it brought a smile to my lips, "Even when you don't talk to me, you're not boring" he placed his hand around mine, before he quickly letting go of it again. He smiled at me to show he meant nothing against me by the quick retraction of his hand placement.

A shiver ran through me, making me catch my breath "You okay?" he asked, concern filling his tone of voice and eyes.

"Yeah" I replied "Fuck me it's cold" I said with a small smile and a light laugh he shrugged his jacket off and handed it to me.

"Here" I said his arm out stretched with the denim jacket held in his hand. His arms were bare, and I could see goose bumps already surfacing on his perfect brown skin.

"You sure?" he had often let me wear this jacket when we had been together; it was my favourite jacket of his, one that I had told him to buy. He nodded with a smile on his face. I took the jacket from his out stretched hand and put it on. He grabbed the edging of it and straightened it up for me, finishing with the collar that was covering my hair; he put his hands behind my head and pulled my hair out, so it fell down my back. It was the closest we had been since the breakup, his hand lingered around my neck for a small while, before her brought them to the front of the collar.

He looked into my eyes before using the jacket to steadily pull me closer to him; our lips met, for a kiss, a soft kiss, a kiss that I had been longing to feel again for a while. I pulled away first, and put my head down so I was looking at his shoes, he was wearing his black pit boots, unfastened as always. I moved my head upwards soaking in everything he was wearing. How good it all looked on him as it folded around his body, and clung to his abs.

"I want you back, Jade" he confessed holding my chin, making me look him in the eyes. His voice was sincere, "I love you" he admitted with a small shrug.

My defensive side kicked in, I loved him, and always had, but it had been him who had said he was tired of our fighting all the time. "What about our fighting… Or my jealousy?" I asked my voice as sharp as the wind that bit our cheeks.

"I don't care about any of that, I would rather fight with you every day as my girlfriend, than not have you at all" I pursed my lips "Jade, please, give me another chance. You're all I've ever wanted" I looked up at him, and he bowed his head down for a kiss, a more passionate kiss than the last, much more urgent. His hands covered the small of my back while mine found their way into his hair my arms wrapped around his neck.

I could feel him smiling during the kiss, causing me to pull away. His face was beaming, "I love you too" I admitted. He pulled me in for a cuddle, I turned around so he was hugging me from behind, I had my arms folded across my stomach, and his arms were laid over mine. With our fingers entwined.

He rested his chin on my head, and I could feel his heart beat against my shoulder; it was slow, calm and content. I could feel a smile, surfacing on my mouth. I felt warmed when he held onto me. I could smell the familiar scent of his 'jean Paul Gaultier' aftershave-another favourite of mine- And I was glad, it would be a smell that I would get to know once again.

_**A/N: **__ My first Bade, Fanfic. Only a oneshot, but I __hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review (: _


End file.
